nicky_ricky_dicky_and_dawn_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quad-Test
The Quad-Test is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on January 24, 2015 to 1.72 million viewers. Plot The kids decide to give up their most treasured items, as part of a contest (or Quad-Test) to see who can go the longer without it, which proves to be harder than they thought. Meanwhile Tom and Anne began using some old stuff they found in the attic. Full Plot The Harper Quads still use their childhood security items. Ricky has a stuffed teddy bear that he uses in class to help him pass tests. Dicky has a rubber duck that helps him take a bath. Nicky has baby mittens that help him fall asleep. And Dawn has a baby blankie that gives her confidence while playing soccer. They have managed to keep these security items a secret until Ricky's teddy bear falls out in class and everyone laughs at him. Ricky tells his siblings the story but they make fun of him for still needing security items. In the argument, it becomes clear that each one of the quads still uses their items. Dawn pretends that she doesn't still have her blanky but then it falls out of her pocket. She says that she can stop using it whenever she likes. Each one of them says they can stop using their security items as well. So, they agree to have a contest to see which one of them can go the longest without using their security items. They code-name the contest as "quad-test." They lock up their security items in a box in the attic. The quad-test causes each one of the quads to suffer. Dicky is unable to bathe because he doesn't have his rubber duck. He starts stinking really bad which causes the cute girl, Molly to reject him. Nicky is unable to fall asleep and therefore starts sleeping in class, leading to detention. Ricky is unable to concentrate in class and starts failing his tests. Dawn plays terribly in soccer and is close to jeopardizing a big exam. As the pressure increases, Dicky and Nicky are the first ones to give up. They take back their security items, leaving Dawn and Ricky in the contest. Dawn and Ricky try to take each other out by asking some of their role models to convince them to quit the contest. Dawn gets Science Bob to tell Ricky that passing a science test is more important than winning a contest. Ricky gets Dawn's idol, Alex Morgan to convince Dawn not to let her soccer team down because of some stupid contest. So, that night, Dawn and Ricky separately decide to cheat by sneaking into the attic and stealing their items back. They run into each other. They make a pact to take their items secretly, use them and return them back the next day without Nicky and Dicky noticing. Before leaving the attic, they hear footsteps. So, they hide inside the box. Tom enters the attic and locks the box after noticing that it's unlocked. Dawn and Ricky try to open the box without success. They start kicking on it, hoping it would fall and open. In the process, the box rolls down the stairs and cracks open. They are busted by Dicky and Nicky for trying to cheat in the contest. The quads end the quad-test and agree that it is okay to still have their security items. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Recurring Cast * Lydia Boland as Molly * Taylor Mosby as Jordan Special Guest Cast * Alex Morgan as Herself * Bob Pflugfleder as Himself Guest Cast * Kiran Deol as Mrs. Harvell Continuity * Science Bob is seen again in Season 2. * Dawn joining the Soccer team is mentioned. She first joined in I Got Your Back. * Nicky sings very well in this episode, although in Not-So-Sweet Charity he sings poorly along with the rest of the boys. Trivia * List of the Quad's treasure items. *# Nicky = his baby mittens that he uses to help him sleep *# Ricky = his stuffed teddy bear that helps him get As on his tests *# Dicky = his rubber duck that helps him take a bath *# Dawn = her baby blanky that gives her confidence when she plays soccer. * This episode revealed that Tom used to run a wedding band called "That's Tom-more" * Get Sporty-er is mentioned in the episode which implies it's still open. * This episode guest starred Alex Morgan ''who is a Soccer player and Science Bob ''who is a scientist.